and zebrafish model systems developed in the Center. These technologies, fluorescence activated ceil sorting (FACS) and epigenetic analysis on small numbers of cells, will provide an unprecedented view of hematopoiesis. The recent development of technologies such as chromatin immunoprecipitation and next generation sequencing (ChlP-seq) promises to dramatically enhance our understanding of gene expression in hematopoietic cells. CORE C will provide Center members with ready access to the latest, most advanced cell sorting capabilities, and will further develop, apply, and make widely available the most innovative approaches to epigenetic analyses on limiting numbers of primary cells. The efforts of CORE C will significantly lower the barrier to application of these technologies. Significance: A detailed understanding of blood cell development during normal hematopoiesis and various disease states has direct relevance to human disease and will aid in the development of new therapeutic approaches.